Fire detection systems are generally known. Such systems are typically based upon the use of a number of fire detectors dispersed throughout a building and at least one warning device that warns occupants of the building about a presence of a fire. While each of the fire detectors could be connected to its own warning device, the fire detectors are typically connected to a common monitoring panel. This is useful because a local warning device connected to its own fire sensor may not be loud enough to be heard in other areas of the building. On the other hand, the use of a central monitoring panel allows all warning devices to be activated when the fire is present in any one area of the building. This is also useful because of the need to send a notice of any detected fire to a central monitoring station.
However, the use of the common monitoring panel requires that a connection be established and maintained between the common monitoring panel each of the fire detectors and between the common monitoring panel and each of the warning devices. In the past, the connection was established by installing at least two wires between each of the fire detectors and the common monitoring panel and between each of the warning devices and the common monitoring panel.
More recent systems have relied upon the use of wireless transceivers to reduce the costs of installation. Such systems require a transceiver located in each of the fire detectors, each of the warning devices, and the central monitoring panel.
Still other systems have relied upon wireless transceivers within one or more of the fire detectors to relay signals from other sensors in a mesh network. While these systems work well, they often introduce delays that could lead to unacceptable behaviors, such as the warning devices not being synchronized. Accordingly, a need exist for better methods of controlling such systems.